<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Story by KaytheJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413366">Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay'>KaytheJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Falling In Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is awake one night, watching Aziraphale sleep, thinking about everything they've been through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little soft thing that I wrote. I just kinda wanted to explore in a bit more detail what their relationship might have been like before the end of the world was supposed to happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Crowley couldn’t help but stare at his angel. He was sleeping now. He was so peaceful when he was asleep, Crowley realized. He didn’t know how, but Aziraphale somehow seemed even more peaceful when he was sleeping than when he was awake. And that’s coming from an angel who tried to raise the Antichrist to be a good person to avoid a war. Granted, it was the wrong child, but the thought was still there. </p><p>    Aziraphale had himself curled around a pillow, a book in hand. His mouth slightly open, snoring softly. Crowley smiled as he pulled a blanket up over Aziraphale’s shoulders and took the book. He put a mark in the book and put it on Aziraphale’s night stand. Surely he was going to want to pick it right back up as soon as he woke up. He always did. </p><p>    Crowley couldn’t remember exactly when he’d fallen for the angel. He only knew that it had been long before he was even willing to admit it for himself. They were, after all, an angel and a demon. They were supposed to be hereditary enemies, not sharing a bed and a home for eternity. He knew that the angel had an even harder time admitting it than he did. Demons were supposed to do the wrong thing anyway, though falling in love with an angel was something that even Hell saw as bad. Angels, however, were supposed to be perfect. Only providing good for the world and everything else. Falling for a demon could very well be grounds to force Aziraphale to fall. That is not something he wanted for the angel. </p><p>    Aziraphale would never be able to handle being in Hell for eternity. He was just too damn good to ever have the grounds to become a demon. </p><p>    Aziraphale’s face scrunched as if he was having a nightmare. Crowley put his hand on the angel’s arm and placed a kiss on his forehead. The angel seemed to relax. Crowley smiled. He hated seeing the angel struggle. </p><p>    The whole thing had, of course, started with the very first time they met. Right after Crowley had done his very first temptation, telling Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. The angel was a nervous wreck, though he’d been trying to hide it. It was, of course, within his first few days on Earth. Anyone would be scared. Especially when Aziraphale had been trusted with such an important assignment, only to have it destroyed when Crowley’s temptation was successful. Crowley couldn’t help but still feel bad for getting the angel into trouble, even all these years later. Sure, it was fully Aziraphale’s choice to give up the flaming sword; however, it never would have even been a question if Adam and Eve hadn’t been tossed out of the garden due to Crowley’s temptation. But even way back then, somehow, Crowley knew that this wasn’t going to be his only interaction with the angel. </p><p>When he’d found out that Aziraphale had been put in charge of keeping an eye on him and making sure that Crowley never got into trouble, Crowley was slightly confused. He wasn’t an important demon, to say the least, but according to Hell (all thanks to all those memos he’d lied in) he was a dangerous one. Which was good for Hell, bad for Heaven. And from Crowley’s understanding, Aziraphale was at about the bottom of the hierarchy of angels. </p><p>Aziraphale had, of course, tried to do his job exactly as he’d been told to. He was trying not to get caught, only coming into the light when he had to stop Crowley from doing something. Crowley couldn’t blame him for that. They weren’t even friends at the time. They were just an angel and a demon who were doing their best to do their jobs. Aziraphale, however, wasn’t nearly as good at his job as he would have liked. Crowley had caught him within a few weeks of his spying. </p><p>That brought in Aziraphale’s first lie to his head office (and probably only, Aziraphale was a disgustingly good angel). Aziraphale couldn’t let them know that he’d failed to keep himself out of Crowley’s knowledge. Crowley didn’t know why at the time, but he decided to humor him. He acted like he didn’t know Aziraphale was there even though he very clearly saw when the angel would step in to perform a miracle to cancel out his temptations. He now knew that it was because he’d started to consider Aziraphale a friend. </p><p>By the time of the crucifixion of Christ, he’d known he’d fallen for the angel. Or, at the very least, was starting to. Standing before him was an angel who obeyed every single order he was given, but did the biggest thing ever so wrong. He always told Crowley when he was on his case. Here was an angel who believed in the greater good but didn’t think Heaven was going about it in the right way. Crowley couldn’t help but admire that. Going against head office was a risk. Aziraphale risked falling every time he told Crowley anything. But he did it anyway. Because he knew that Crowley would help him do right, by his own books, no matter how much Crowley would deny doing any sort of good. </p><p>Aziraphale was a good angel, but not in the way that Heaven wanted him to be good. He was fighting for the good of humanity as a whole, not for what Heaven wanted. And he stuck to his morals, no matter how many rude notes he’d gotten from Gabriel. </p><p>Soon after, the two of them realized that their energies cancelled each other out, making it hard for either one of them to get their jobs done. Crowley suggested a few times that they just lie to head office about what they were doing and what they were accomplishing. It’s not like Hell checked up on anything anyway. Aziraphale refused, of course. He was an angel. He couldn’t just “not do what he was told.” Instead of lying about getting things done, Crowley decided to start lying about Aziraphale being able to stop him. Crowley, in the eyes of Heaven, was dangerous enough to need an angel constantly watching him to keep him out of trouble. To Hell, Crowley was accomplishing a lot so to have an angel with the ability to stop his nonsense would need a powerful angel. </p><p>But like all good things, this came to an end. Hell began getting suspicious when a few years went by and every single one of Crowley’s attempted temptations had been thwarted by the wiley Aziraphale. They were getting quite sick of it and had begun to question Crowley’s abilities and his loyalties. Of course, Crowley was also questioning his loyalties. He was a demon, after all. He shouldn’t be wishing an angel success. </p><p>    His solution was to break away from Aziraphale for a while. He clearly wasn’t able to do his job with Aziraphale watching over him, due to personal feelings that he shouldn’t have been having. And it worked. He felt like a piece of him was missing for the years that he’d spent away from Aziraphale. Something important. He hated to admit it, but he actually missed the angel. But he was getting work done and he was back on “good” terms with Hell (they hated calling it good because to be good was bad in Hell, but there was really no other word that could be used to describe Crowley’s relationship. To humans, being on bad terms was not a good thing and would make it seem as if it were better that Crowley was with Aziraphale). </p><p>    But being away from Aziraphale was making Crowley go a little crazy. He hated not having that good influence in his life, so when he heard that Aziraphale was back in England, he had to take advantage of it. Aziraphale had found himself in love with Shakespeare’s plays. Crowley didn’t understand it, but Aziraphale was his angle. Finding himself in a theatre, he decided to drop the bomb that he knew Aziraphale would hate: they should trade off on doing temptations and miracles. </p><p>    Crowley had been right, the angel did object to it. But not for long. Crowley was thankful for that. With this little agreement that they had, they would now be able to see each other and still be pleasing their head offices. At the time, Crowley didn’t even know if Aziraphale felt the same about him. The angel did deny being friends with him a lot, but he could never tell if he was being serious or not. </p><p>    The first time Crowley slipped up and told Aziraphale that he loved him was during the French Revolution shortly after saving him from beheaded. Aziraphale had promptly stood up and left the premises, and probably the entire country, saying something about how this “is not the natural order of things” and “but you’re a demon.”</p><p>    At the time, it felt worse than being in Hell (and Crowley could personally attest to that) to have his heart on the table and being constantly reminded of why he’d fallen for the angel, even finding new reasons, while the angel didn’t seem to have the same feelings. When Aziraphale finally did say it back, around the middle of World War II, it felt as if it had been what the entire world had been waiting for. Crowley was so full of emotion that he couldn’t help but kiss the angel right then and there. Aziraphale had told him that they would be forced to keep their relationship secret. They could both get into lots of trouble for this. </p><p>    And until Armegedon, they had been successful. Neither Heaven or Hell were suspicious of them. In fact, they’d been able to increase their productivity ten fold after that. They were able to work together to make sure everything got done. The angel would always fight the temptations and would try to coax Crowley out of them, but he would almost always lose that battle. Crowley had been able to gather respect from the other demons, though Aziraphale wasn’t making the same progress with the angels. </p><p>    But now both Heaven and Hell were scared shitless of them. A demon who was able to sit in a bath of holy water and come out unscathed? An angel who made a game of Hellfire? They were both clearly very powerful beings. So, for the most part, they were left alone. Which is why Azirapahle finally felt comfortable getting a place together. </p><p>    Staring at the angel now filled Crowley with a sense of joy. After everything they’d been through together, Aziraphale was still his and he was still Aziraphale’s. Everything had been leading up to this. Just him and his angel. Living at home. Falling in love with each other. Every. Single. Day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week. <br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>